


Sir Galahad in a Sandbox

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [486]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Stiles to the rescue, kid Derek (mentioned), kid Scott (mentioned), kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/23/20: “sand, wiggle, alive”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [486]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Sir Galahad in a Sandbox

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/23/20: “sand, wiggle, alive”

Stiles wiggled his toes in the gritty sand, which didn’t feel like he’d thought it would.

Scott was digging, telling Stiles _again_ he was building a sandcastle, though all he was making was a big mound of sand.

Stiles had more important things on his mind though, like, why was Derek Hale all by himself all the way on the other side of the playground, just sitting there looking like the loneliest kid alive?

Stiles hated feeling lonely.

He brushed the sand off his feet the best he could and, telling Scott he’d be right back, headed across the playground.


End file.
